


Birthday Wishes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It’s Nolan’s birthday and he knows exactly what he wants: Isaac.





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: “For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter.” and “Am I scaring you?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Nolan watches Isaac from across the room. He can’t help it. His eyes always seem to be drawn to the wolf. He’d feel weird about it if he didn’t notice the way Isaac would watch him. Sometimes his eyes will linger, growing dark, before he’s shaking his head and looking away.

Nolan has never pushed him, understanding that it was probably weird for him since Nolan was in high school. But he’s not anymore. He’s graduated. And he’s been 18 for a good 9 hours. He wanted to come over as soon as the clock struck midnight but didn’t want to seem overeager. So he’d waited, at least until he couldn’t wait anymore. He’d showered and changed his clothes probably one too many times, but he needed to look good. Look appealing. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to do it right.

Except as soon as he got here he’d lost his nerve. Isaac had opened the door, his hair sleep rumbled and a tired smile on his face as he greeted Nolan with a big hug. Nolan had tried not to let his hands linger too long on Isaac’s bare back but it was hard. Especially when he noticed Isaac scenting him. 

Then Isaac had pulled back, ruffled his hair and told him he’d make him a special birthday breakfast. Nolan had trailed after him into the kitchen, watching as Isaac moved around the room. Nolan couldn’t help but smile when Isaac had set a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. Along with a Hershey’s kiss. When Nolan had questioned it, Isaac had shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Everyone deserves a special kiss on their birthday.”

Nolan had been tempted to stand up then and there and say he wanted a different kind of kiss but he hadn’t. Then Isaac had sat down, smiled at him shyly, and tucked into his food. 

Now he’s sitting back in his chair, eyes scanning the paper he’s holding. It looks so normal, so domestic, that it has Nolan’s heart flipping. Isaac peaks at him over his paper and Nolan makes himself look away. 

“So what are we doing today?” Nolan asks, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

“What?” Isaac asks. “It’s your birthday, surely you have other people to hang out with.”

Nolan tries not to be hurt by the comment. He knows Isaac didn’t mean it the way it sounded. He walks over until he’s standing next to Isaac’s chair and puts his hands on his hips, “I do, but I’m here. So it’s your job to entertain me.”

“For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter,” Isaac says, putting the newspaper he’s been trying and failing to read down as he stands up and moves to face Nolan. 

_ This is your chance, _ he tells himself.  _ Take it _ .

“Good,” Nolan whispers, letting his hand trail across Isaac’s stomach and to his back as he walks around him, stopping with his face inches from Isaac’s ear. “Because the way I think about you is no way for someone to think about their babysitter.”

“Nolan,” Isaac whispers, throwing his head back against Nolan’s chest. It’s such a simple gesture but it says a lot. Isaac sighs, grabbing Nolan’s arm when the human lets his teeth graze the sensitive skin of his throat. “What are you doing?”

“Going after what I want,” Nolan tells him.

“Nolan…”

“I know you want me. I can tell by the way you watch me and the way your touches linger just a little too long to be considered friendly. ” Nolan tells him, placing a kiss over his pulse. “And the way your heart races and your breathing becomes shallow when I’m nearby. I might not be a wolf but I can tell.”

Isaac’s grip on his arm tightens but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t try and push Nolan away either, which gives Nolan the push to carry on.

“I know you think that you’re not allowed to have me so you’ve been holding yourself back. Now I’m telling you that you don’t have to do that anymore. I’m yours Isaac, whichever way you want me.”

Isaac whines and then there’s a hand gripping the back of Nolan’s neck and pulling him down for a long overdue kiss. The angle makes it difficult but Nolan doesn’t let that stop him. He kisses Isaac back like his life depends on it. 

Isaac eventually lets out a frustrated growl and yanks Nolan around to face him. His eyes are wide and bleeding yellow. Nolan brings his hand up, cupping Isaac’s cheek. He frowns when Isaac flinches before relaxing. 

“Am I scaring you?” Nolan asks, thumb brushing softly across Isaac’s cheek. “Because if you don’t want this I need you to tell me. Actually tell me either way.”

Isaac shakes his head, “No Nols, that’s just an old reflex I’m still trying to break. The only thing scary is this effect you have on me, and just how much I want you. I just…”

“What?”

“I don’t want just sex Nolan,” Isaac says. “I understand if that’s what you want but I can’t…”

Nolan smiles softly up at him, “I should have made myself clearer. Yes, I want to have sex with you. But I also want kisses and dates and cuddling on the couch watching TV. I want to wake up in the morning with you and cook breakfast. I want to take care of you and let you know every single day just how loved and cared for you are. I want so many things, little and big. Because in case you haven’t figured it out yet I’m in love with you.”

Isaac surges forward, capturing Nolan’s lips in a heated kiss. Nolan’s hand moves to Isaac’s hair and pull him closer, earning a moan from Isaac. 

“Fuck,” Isaac gasps. “I love you too, you insufferable…”

Nolan silences him with another kiss. Soon Nolan’s has Isaac pinned to a wall in the hallway, a leg slotted between his. He rolls his hips, enjoying the way Isaac moans and fists his hands into his shirt.

“Shit Nols. What do you want?”

Nolan smiles, leaning in and taking Isaac’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging. He stays there, his breath fanning across Isaac’s skin as he murmurs, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me to that nice big bed of yours and make me yours.”

Isaac’s eyes flash again and then he’s spinning them around, pinning Nolan to the wall as he kisses him heatedly. Nolan can only moan and hold on as Isaac grinds against him. He brings a hand up, carding it through Isaac’s hair and tugging. Isaac moans and rocks hard against him. 

Nolan feels a hint of fang against his throat and gasps. Isaac chuckles and it sends a thrill through him.

“Be careful what you wish for.”

They stumble their way down the hall towards the bedroom, trading kisses in between discarding clothes. Before he knows it, he finds himself being pushed down onto Isaac’s bed. Isaac’s eyes track him as he scoots up the bed until his head is resting on the pillows.

He spreads his legs, and reaches a hand down, giving his cock a slow tug. Isaac growls and he smirks, “You know I’d prefer if this was you touching me.”

Isaac crawls onto the bed slowly. He keeps his eyes on Nolan as he reaches out and takes Nolan’s cock in his hand.

“Is this what you want Nols?” Isaac asks. He continues to stroke Nolan slowly.

“Fuck,” Nolan groans. “Yes. I love having your hands on me.”

Isaac leans down and kisses him, his tongue licking into Nolan’s mouth as his fist continues to work over his cock. Nolan feels dizzy with need.

“Isaac,” he gaps, bucking up into his fist. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Isaac asks, nipping at the skin of his throat. “You want me to spread you open and fuck you into the mattress, Nolan?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Nolan moans. “Yes. Please.”

Isaac chuckles, “I should have known you’d be just as needy in bed.”

Nolan whines and reaches for him when Isaac removes his hand from his dick and moves back, “Where are you going?”

Isaac holds his hand up, showing him a bottle of lube and a condom. “I’m just getting what we need. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

Nolan shakes his head, “I haven’t. I want this. I want you.”

Isaac kisses him, softer this time. “You have me. Whether we have sex or not. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Nolan says. “But I still want the sex.”

Isaac laughs, “Yeah I know. You reek of arousal and desperation.”

Nolan swats his arm, “Hey!”

Isaac reaches out and pins his arm above his head, flashing his eyes. “I didn’t say I minded it, Nols.”

He kisses him, slow and deep. Nolan brings a hand up to tangles in the curls he loves so much, and Isaac groans. Nolan smirks and tugs again, causing Isaac to buck his hips against him. 

“You have a hair thing, huh?” Nolan says, pulling again just because he can. 

Isaac growls, “Nolan if you’re not careful we’re not even going to get to the fucking.”

Nolan is tempted to keep going. To see just how much he can lose control, but wants Isaac to fuck him. 

“Something to explore later,” Nolan murmurs, kissing him softly.

Isaac sighs and moves back again, “You are going to kill me.”

“Hopefully not before we have some fun,” Nolan says, wiggling his hips.

Isaac snorts, “Yeah no. Definitely not. Mood ruined.”

Nolan narrows his eyes. He leans on one arm, before reaching. He smirks when his hand finds Isaac’s hard cock. He gives a firm tug and Isaac groans. “Are you sure the mood has been ruined?” Nolan asks him.

“You’re a menace,” Isaac tells him.

“A menace you want to fuck though,” Nolan says. “Repeatedly.”

Isaac shakes his head and smiles fondly down at him, “Yeah I do.”

Isaac holds up the lube and raises an eyebrow, “You ready?”

Nolan nods, “Fuck yeah.”

Nolan keeps his eyes on Isaac, watching as he lubes up his fingers and rubs them together. He tries to remain calm. He’s fingered himself loads of times. He knows what to expect. But still. The first touch of Isaac’s finger against his hole has him gasping. Fingering himself is one thing, but having Isaac slowly working his long digit inside of him is another thing all together. He throws his head back and fists the sheets.

“Let go,” Isaac whispers, placing a kiss to the inside of his thigh has he slowly works a second finger inside Nolan to join the first. “I want you to enjoy yourself, Nolan.”

“God if I stop holding back I’m going to come right now,” Nolan groans. “God Isaac. Your fingers.”

Isaac chuckles and twists his fingers, causing Nolan to cry out and grip the sheets tighter. “No one said you were only coming once tonight Nolan.”

Nolan would hate that all it takes is another jerk of Isaac’s fingers against his prostate and a swipe of Isaac’s tongue against his cock for him to cry out as he comes. But he feels so good and Isaac is still working him open and murmuring about how good he is against his dick. And god Isaac hasn’t even fucked him yet. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive.

“I think you broke me,” Nolan mutters.

Isaac laughs and kisses his hip, “I warned you that you didn’t know what you were in for.”

“I thought I knew,” Isaac says, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. “But my imagination and preparation are nothing compared to the real thing.”

“Do you want to stop?” Isaac asks, crawling up the bed until his face is level with Nolan’s. 

The sincerity there has Nolan smiling. He brings a hand up to card through Isaac’s curls. “No, I don’t. I want all of this with you, Isaac.”

Isaac kisses him slow and deep. His hand runs down Nolan’s side, down to his hip before moving back up again. It’s a teasing touch that has Nolan squirming. Isaac smirks against his lips. He grinds down against him and Nolan gasps, throwing his head back. 

“I know you’re going to feel so good, Nols,” Isaac murmurs, moving his face down to Nolan’s neck. 

Nolan whines. He actually  _ whines _ and tries to pull Isaac closer. Their skin is already sticking together from the sweat and dying come but Nolan doesn’t care. It’s not enough. 

“Please,” he pants.

Isaac shifts a bit, but doesn’t pull away. He keeps licking and sucking at Nolan’s neck and Nolan just knows it’s going to be marked up tomorrow. He hears something tearing before Isaac shifts again. It’s then that Nolan realizes he’s trying to put on a condom.

“You know you can move,” Nolan tells him, but makes no move to let him pull back.

Isaac smiles against his skin, “I’ve got it.” He moves against grabbing one of Nolan’s legs and putting it on his hip. “Are you ready?”

Nolan takes a shaky breath and nods. He can’t believe this is it. He’s finally going to have sex. With Isaac. He’s going to have sex with Isaac. 

“Nolan,” Isaac says, putting a hand on his cheek. “Breathe.”

“I am,” Nolan tells him, though he’s not really sure. Maybe he had stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Are you sure about this?” Isaac asks, looking worriedly down at him. And that look should not be there. Not when they’re about to have sex.

“Yeah of course,” Nolan says, doing his best to give him a reassuring smile. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

Isaac smiles and kisses him softly, “We can take this slow. And if there’s anything you don’t like or that you don’t want to do, you tell me. Okay? I want to make you feel good.”

“You already do,” Nolan tells him. He leans up and kisses Isaac. “I’m ready.”

Isaac shifts, lining himself up at Nolan’s waiting hole. He does his best to remember to breathe as Isaac slowly starts pushing in. As Isaac presses in, he places kisses across Nolan’s face, murmuring out reassurances. 

Nolan closes his eyes and takes a few steadying breaths as he adjusts to the feeling. He shifts his hips a little and Isaac hisses, his hand coming down to tightly grips Nolan’s hips. Nolan opens his eyes and gasps. Isaac’s looking at him, his eyes a brilliant yellow. His fangs are peeking out from beneath his lips. Nolan reaches up and runs his thumb along Isaac’s lips and Isaac closes his eyes.

“Nols…”

“You’re beautiful,” Nolan tells him.

Isaac shifts his hips, slowly grinding into Nolan. He rests his forehead against Nolan’s as he continues to rock against him. “You should see yourself, Nolan. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Especially right now. Fuck.”

He pulls his hips back, almost pulling out of Nolan completely and Nolan whines, trying to shift closer. Isaac holds him still, slowly sliding back into Nolan. “Patience, Nolan. I told you I was going to make you feel good. So let me.”

“I’d feel better if you’d move,” Nolan tells him.

Isaac chuckles. He takes Nolan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs before kissing him. It’s hard and a little desperate. Something Nolan can understand. He shifts his hips, and Isaac groans. He hips buck forward, harder than before and they both moan. 

“Fuck,” Nolan gasps, clawing at Isaac’s back. He wishes he could mark him the same way Isaac no doubt is him. “Isaac. Please.”

Isaac’s chest rumbles and then he’s pulling out. Nolan can’t complain before he’s slamming back in, knocking the breath right out of Nolan. 

“Is that what you want?” Isaac asks, repeating the motion. 

“Yes,” Nolan moans. “Fuck yes.”

Something seems to have snapped in Isaac. His hands rest on either side of Nolan’s head as he starts pounding into him. Nolan can only hold on, rocking down against his thrusts. His hands move across his skin from his shoulders to his back, never able to settle anywhere. He just needs to keep touching him. 

He hears fabric ribbing and turns his head to see Isaac’s clawed hands digging into the mattress. He turns his head back to look at Isaac. His head is bowed, his curly hair falling into his face, as he pants above him. 

He continues to slam into Nolan, each thrust pushing him up the bed, until he has no choice but to reach back and grab the bedrail to hold himself steady. He thought he knew what to expect, but having Isaac moving inside him like this is unlike anything he’s ever felt. 

Isaac lifts his eyes to meet Nolan’s. The gold burning into Nolan’s blue ones. The sight sets something off inside Nolan and the coil snaps. His orgasm hits him hard. He moans and clings to Isaac’s shoulders as he continues to fuck him through it. 

Isaac hips continue to work furiously as he chases after his own release. Nolan tangles a hand in Isaac’s hair and kisses him hard. 

“Come on Isaac,” Nolan pants. “Let go. Come for me.”

Isaac whines low in his throat and he moves burying his face in Nolan’s neck as his hips stutter. His thrusts slow, before he stills. 

They both lay there, panting and trying to get their breathing under control. Nolan winces when Isaac pulls out. Isaac kisses him softly and mumbles an apology before rolling away. Nolan closes his eyes, listening as Isaac gets off the bed and goes out into the hall. 

He must drift off because the next thing he knows there’s a cool cloth against his skin. He blinks his eyes open to see Isaac sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s running the cloth against Nolan’s skin. Nolan gives him a lazy smile and reaches his hands out for him.

“C’mere.”

Isaac tosses the cloth in his laundry basket before crawling up the bed. He lays down on his side and Nolan rolls over to face him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Isaac snorts, “We just had sex and now all we can say is hey?”

Nolan grins, “Well not to feed your ego but you did just fuck my brains out and I haven’t fully recovered.”

Isaac reaches over, his fingers brushing along Nolan’s side. “It was pretty intense.”

“It was,” Nolan agrees. “Is it always like that.”

“It’s never been like that for me,” Isaac says. “You must just have that effect on me.”

Nolan smiles, “Good.”

He leans in and kisses Isaac softly. They keep it slow, neither one feeling the need to rush. Nolan still feels like he’s recovering.

“Happy Birthday, Nolan.”

“It definitely is,” Nolan tells him. “I got everything I wanted.”

“Everything?” Isaac questions. “There’s nothing else you want?”

Nolan thinks about it. There really isn’t. He has to stifle a yawn with his hand. “Okay maybe some cuddling and a nap.”

Isaac laughs softly. He pulls him into his arms and Nolan tucks his head against Isaac’s chest. He sighs happily, letting himself relax in Isaac’s arms. He falls asleep to Isaac’s hand brushing through his hair. He’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
